


A Visit

by BluSunflowr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cargo Shorts, Crack, First Meeting, Florida, Gay, M/M, briish people, but so am I, dream 'oh come on now', dream being a simp, dream tries his best, first time seeing each other, george doesnt understand what the fuck is happening, i didnt do her justice im sorry, im sorry, its a crack fic, maybe ooc?, patches is here for like a moment, real gamer moment, they are homosexuals ur honor, they r confused, touchy dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluSunflowr/pseuds/BluSunflowr
Summary: george has a great time visiting his best friend
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	A Visit

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO THERES PROBABLY MANY MISTAKES ALSO IM AN IDIOT SO IM SORRY FOR THAT

George had no idea what was happening. He was standing at the airport, luggage in one hand, phone in the other. But he couldn't remember at all how he got there. It made him feel sick, everytime he tried to remember at least something, literally anything, that could help him solve this mystery, his head started to hurt like hell. He wasn't even sure at which airport he is, and that could've made him cry, but he was too soulless to feel scared. He looked down at his silly little phone with his silly little apps and noticed a new message from Dream. He wanted to read it, but before he got the chance, a pair of strong, really musculine, almost hulk'y-like, arms wrapped around him and picked him up. Someone was _probably_ hugging him. Or trying to kill him. He was about to scream, until he felt the strong Florida scent, smelling like alligators and odd crimes.  
''Dream?'' He said, and the man who picked him up started wheezing like crazy and put him down. George could finally look closely at his friend. Dream was really tall, or maybe he just looked like that, because Gorg was 4'11, anyways, he was tall, and musculine, and he was wearing flip-flops and cargo shorts, probably bought at Walmart.  
''Dream its really you?''   
''It is me'' Laughed the Florida man. His face was a bit red and he was panting slightly, so Gogy realised he was probably running here to catch him. ''I'm so happy you're finally here George! Here, have 5000$.'' He handed him the money, and George took it, knowing how big of a simp Clay was.  
''Thank you for the dono'' He replied with a monotonne voice, just like on his streams. He assumed that their meeting was planned beforehand and he just forgot about it. Maybe he was also tired, and fell asleep, that's why he didn't remember shit.   
''What are we gonna do now?'' The briish man asked. His luggage felt heavy and he wondered if he could get Drem to take it from him, if he asked nicely.   
''Oh come on now'' Murmured Dream, with a voice co deep it sent shivers down George's spine. George never considered himself gay. He was British, his only interests were The Queen and biscuits.  
''We could go to my place and have some real fun'' Dream leaned in and whispered, his floridian breath feeling hot agains Georges pale skin. Gogy nodded, because he also felt like playing minecraft was a good idea.   
They went outside, making their way towards a white van.  
''Didn't know you had a car. Or even better- a van.''  
''Yeah, I borrowed it from some random dude i met in Target. Be careful, I'm not sure what is in the back.'' Dream started driving. He was fast as fuck boy, almost hit some dude, and for a moment Gogy thought that maybe his licence was also borrowed, or bought at Target. They had guns in Walmart, maybe driving licenses were also so easy to get.  
Dreams house looked pretty normal. It wasn't the biggest, but not small either, and the front porch was mostly white, covered in halloween and christmas decorations. It looked good on the inside too. Everything was black and white, really modern and probably expensive. Patches was also there, dressed up in some weird cloth, like if Dream tried to make her look like jesus. He was about to ask why did he do it, but a glass full of tea was forcefully placed into his hand, taking him by surprise. He looked confused at his best friend, but Clay was just smiling at him, looking pretty in the sunlight coming into the room through the window, his shorts lookin even more gamer-like, a true alpha male.   
''You're Briish, you like this brown shit, don't you?'' He asked, and Gorge groaned.  
''Oh my god, thats so disrespectful''  
''It's true tho, isn't it?''   
''Depends on how well you prepared it.'' He took a sip. It tasted like dirt. Tears formed in his eyes, but he tried to hide it. ''It's decent.''   
''Oh come on now, it's probably great.'' He picked up Patches. ''I even got, like, the leaves and stuff, all by myself. In my garden.''   
George pogged through pain. That explained the taste of the ''tea''.   
''So are we gonna play minecraft or what?'' He asked, placing the glass on the kitchen table, not wanting to drink any more of this garbage.   
''We were gonna play minecraft?''   
''Yeah, you said we're gonna have some 'real fun'.''  
''Oh'' Dream stuttered. ''Sure, give me a moment'' The taller alpha male ran into his bedroom, blowed out all the candles and sweeped away rose patals. He came back just as quickly as he disappeared. ''We can play now. And before I forget, here is another 5000$.'' Gorg took the money. Of course he did. If simp gives you money, you take it. Just like 'when life gives you lemons', but with simps and money it was actually profitable. 

They moved into Drem's gaming room. It had everything a gamer could need. PC, PS4, cargo shorts, pillow for crying yourself to sleep, thousands of games and dirty carpet. Perfect. It really stood out from the rest of the house. Dream's desk was also really big, fitting two monitors on it and a bunch of trash and some random-ass keyboard, I have no idea how good gamer™ set-ups look like.  
George tried to sit down, but there was only one chair, and it was already taken by Dream. He looked around for a second one, confused, until he heard his friend clearing his throat.  
''It seems like there is no more chairs, so feel free to sit on my lap.''   
''I can just get myself a chair from the kitchen.''  
''No, these chairs are broken.''   
''They weren't broken a minute ago.''  
''I broke them as we were leaving.''   
George looked at him with his lifeless eyes, like if he was reading chat. It was honestly starting to annoy him. First, he gets to the airport god-knows how, then they almost die, because Dream drives like crazy, he had to drink tea that tasted like mud, and now his friend tried to force him into sitting on his lap, by destroying other chairs in his house.

It was radiculous, it was almost like a-

_a dream_

George woke up panting, his whole body covered in sweat. He looked around, realizing he was in his room. It was just a dream. He never visited his best friend, and he felt like it was the most wonderful thing at the moment.   
He tried to even his breath, and looked at his phone, to check what time it is, but instead, his attention was cought by a one, single messege from Dream.

_Do you wanna, like, meet-up here in Florida?_

**Author's Note:**

> suck ma balls


End file.
